


Broken Man

by aeryntheofficial



Series: Sweetpea Series (Joel [the last of us] x Reader) [3]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: After a close call, Joel breaks down and just wants to be as close to you as possible, assuring you both that you are both alive an well.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel/female reader
Series: Sweetpea Series (Joel [the last of us] x Reader) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Broken Man

You were used to Joel’s brooding nature when you first met him. He never seemed to do much else than scowl, sigh, or just stay completely silent. However, since your trio’s arrival to Jackson, he’s become more vocal. Telling you stories from the past, or just filling the silence he used to hold so dear, that you became used to hearing his voice and his quiet singing. 

That is why the silence you've found yourselves in now, had been suffocating to say the least, on the way back into town. He hasn’t really spoken a word to you since the incident on patrol. It was supposed to be simple - get in, sign the logbooks, then return to Jackson and give the a-okay. But a large group of clickers and a crumbling house foundation threw that plan right out the window. 

You hadn’t even realized what was happening until it was too late. The house flooring had broken away right beneath your feet, dropping you into the basement of the home. It wouldn’t have been an issue, but the loud sound of the snapping wood, and your surprised scream of Joel’s name drew nearby infected. They had swarmed through a hole in the basement wall, all while you were firing every bullet you had into the creatures. It felt like mere moments before your magazine ran out, and you were jumping up for Joel’s outstretched hand. 

_ “I gotcha’, come on - jump!” he calls, laying on his stomach and reaching down as far as he can.  _

_ You can feel panic rising in your chest as the rest of the infected try to fight through the opening and over the pile of bodies you left to get to you. You know you only have seconds before they are on you once more. You jump up as high as you can, fingers barely brushing Joel’s.  _

_ “Fuck!” you wail, jumping up again, getting a little higher but still not close enough, “Joel I can’t! You’re too far!”  _

_ “Try harder, dammit!” he demands, reaching just a little further, “Come on. Again!” _

_ You look back to see the monsters finally breaching the room again, and with a cry of indignation you take a few steps back to get a running start and jump with all your might. Your hand makes contact with his wrist and you immediately latch on, relief washing over you as he does the same. But just as he moves to haul you to safety, a mangled hand latches onto your ankle pulling you down hard.  _

_ “Joel!” you cry, your other hand flying up to grab his arm as well. _

_ “No, no, no,” he mutters, hauling you up with full strength, breaking the creatures grip and hauling you into his arms.  _

_ He collapses onto his back as he pulls you from the hole, both of you breathing hard as you fall onto his chest, his arms never leaving you. Your heart slams against your ribcage, and you clench your eyes shut as you bury your face against his chest. The screams of the infected and the complete fear of what had almost happened, plaguing you both, and permeating the air around you.  _

Soon after, he pushed you off of him and immediately checked for bites or scratches, letting out a relieved sigh when he found none. He left you to get the horses ready to go while he went to grab the log book. You would have to move safe house locations after all. 

When he returned, you tried to strike up conversation, but all he gave you were noncommittal hums that eventually ushered you both into silence, until you reached the gates of Jackson. 

Maria greeted you both and walked with you to the stables to get your report. You told her what happened, leaving out the more grisly details, before she dismissed you both. You thanked her before joining Joel, who began a quick pace back to your shared home. 

The silence continued yet again - and by the time you reached the house, you felt ready to burst with all the nervous energy in the air. Is he upset with you? Is he angry? Why won’t he just talk to you?

“Joel,” you finally break the ice as you enter the bedroom, “What’s wrong? Why are you so quiet?” you ask him, setting your backpack at the foot of the bed next to his own.

You watch as he takes a deep breath before letting it out in a tired sigh, moving to look out the window instead of at you. “Nothin’” he mumbles, “I’m fine, sweetpea.”

The use of the familiar nickname eases your worries - but only a little. You give a small nod, “Okay.” you say softly, toeing off your boots, and shucking your jacket before moving towards the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower. Maybe after I’m done we can go to the tavern, have a drink or something?” 

Joel only offers you a quiet hum as he sheds his own outerwear, still not looking at you. You sigh, shaking your head as you turn into the bathroom, closing the door behind you. You turn the water on, letting it warm up as you shed your clothing. It had been a few days since you had taken a shower. Even though Jackson had running water, they still urged everyone to use it conservatively. So, as you stepped into the steaming spray, you couldn’t help but let out a contented sigh. Yet, despite this small comfort, your mind slips right back to Joel’s off kilter demeanor. 

It’s like he’s right back to being the man you met all those months ago. And you didn’t like it. You sigh as you let the water run over you, soaking your hair, then running down your body to the floor, before it finally flows down the drain. The least you could do in this moment is try to get clean, and find some comfort in the warm water before undoubtedly facing the coldness of the man outside. 

You had just started to lather shampoo into your hair when you heard the tell-tale squeak of the bathroom door opening. You peek one eye open, and feel a little surprised to see a familiar silhouette through the shower curtain. 

“Joel?” you call out quietly. 

Instead of receiving a verbal answer, you just hear the soft thumps of clothing hitting the floor. Before you can really question him, the shower curtain is being pulled back, and the man in question is joining you under the warm water. You can’t help but let out an exasperated huff before you close your eyes and lean back to let the water run through your hair, rinsing the soap from your locks. 

“If you wanted to join all you had to do was-”

Your sentence is cut off as warm lips seal over your own. One of his large hands closes against the back of your neck, while the other grips your hip tightly, keeping you pressed to him as his lips move against yours. While you are initially confused at the sudden change in demeanor, you quickly melt into him, a soft moan slipping through your lips as he presses his bare chest to yours. This only seems to spur him on as he grips you tighter, and presses you up against the wall of the shower, the steady stream of water hitting his back. A familiar warmth pools in your belly as he grinds against you, his desire clear as day against your thigh. 

“Joel,” you gasp out, pulling away from the kiss only for his lips to travel to the sensitive skin of your neck instead. A small whimper escapes you as he nips just below your ear, but still you push him away gently, “Joel, stop-” he does immediately and for the first time since earlier today, he finally looks you in the eyes and your heart breaks at the unshed tears present in them. 

“Joel, what’s wrong?” you urge, your hands coming up to cup his cheeks to keep his gaze on you. 

He lets out a shaky breath before leaning in to kiss you again, mumbling his answer against you. “I just-” he sighs, his breath warm against your lips, “I just need to know that you’re here. Alive. With me,” he finally admits, resting his forehead against yours as he presses against you once more. 

You nod, understanding washing over you like a tidal wave as his words sink in. “Okay,” you consent, “Take what you need, baby,” you murmur, breath hitching slightly as he tugs your leg to wrap around his hip, “I’m here, I love you.”

He slides into you with one quick thrust, making stars appear behind your eyelids as he fills you. Your head presses against the wall behind you, and Joel’s lips are on the exposed skin of your neck immediately. Soft sighs and stuttered breaths are pushed from your lungs as he moves against you. Your hands weaving into the wet locks at the base of his skull, as his hips meet yours in slow measured thrusts. 

One of his hands is wrapped around your back, while the other holds your hip in a vice grip, and you know you’ll sport bruises tomorrow. A sharp gasps escapes your lungs at a particularly harsh thrust that causes him to brush up against that spot inside of you, making pleasure shoot down to your fingertips. Once he realizes this, he aims for that spot each time, angling your hips against his, and moving against you in short bursts. 

It’s as if he doesn’t want to be separated longer than physically necessary. With the way he’s holding you so tightly, he doesn't pull out more than a couple inches, before pushing back into you with controlled force. 

Harsh grunts meet your ears, as Joel presses his cheek against yours, his beard creating a pleasant scratch against the skin there. “I -  _ fuck-”  _ he grinds up into you, pulling a sinful moan from you as he pulls your leg tighter around him, “I thought I lost you,” he grunts out. “I was so fuckin’ terrified when you fell through that floor, when you-” his hips stutter as you clench around him, your release approaching you like a lighting bolt streaking through the sky. But he continues. “When I couldn’t do anything but watch -  _ shit.” _

He curses as you cum around him with a cry, your fingers tugging on his hair as euphoria fills your veins. The warmth of your release, and the feeling of your velvety walls fluttering around him, push him over the edge as well. He cums with a breathless moan, head falling against your shoulder as his cock throbs within you, filling you with his seed. 

Both of you are breathless as you bask in the aftermath of your highs. But even as the water grows cold, and he slips out of you, he can’t find it in himself to let you go. He holds you tight, head still pressed into the crook of your neck as he finally breaks down, and voices what he fears most. 

“I can’t lose you too, sweetpea.”

Your own tears slip down your cheeks as you hear him sniffle and his shoulders shake with silent cries. You wrap your arms around him, pulling him even closer as you nuzzle into his chest. “You didn’t Joel,” you reassure, “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” he whispers, barely audible, as if he’s afraid to ask such a thing. “Promise me.”

And as you stand under the frigid water, a broken man in your arms, and whispered words of love being exchanged...you do. 


End file.
